Cleaning carpet and other surfaces enhances the appearance and extends the life of such surfaces by removing the soil embedded in the surface. Moreover, carpet cleaning removes allergens, such as mold, mildew, pollen, pet dander, dust mites, and bacteria. Indeed, regular cleaning keeps allergen levels low and thus contributes to an effective allergy avoidance program.
Vacuum extractors for cleaning surfaces, such as carpet, typically deposit a cleaning fluid upon the carpet or other surface to be cleaned. The deposited fluid, along with soil entrained in the fluid, is subsequently removed by high vacuum suction. This enables the carpet to be almost dry following cleaning, and to be completely dry before mold has time to grow. The soiled fluid, i.e., waste fluid, is then separated from the working air and is collected in a waste tank.
Due to the prevalence of carpeted surfaces in commercial establishments, institutions, and residences, there exists a thriving commercial carpet cleaning industry. In order to maximize the efficacy of the cleaning process, commercial vacuum extractors should be powerful to minimize the time in which the soil entrained cleaning fluid is present in the carpet. Commercial vacuum extractors should also be durable. That is, such a vacuum extractor should be manufactured from durable working parts so that the extractor has a long working life and requires little maintenance. Unfortunately, the cost of a high powered and durable machine can rise significantly if not designed cost effectively.
Individuals working in the carpet cleaning industry are subject to the undesirably loud noise produced by the vacuum motors of conventional vacuum extractors. In addition, some conventional vacuum extractors include fans mounted near internally housed pumps, vacuum motors, and pre-heaters. The fans function to expel air that has been heated by the internal mechanisms from the housing in which they are positioned. Unfortunately, the fans further contribute to the noise produced by conventional vacuum extractors. At best, this noise is annoying. More critically however, continued exposure to noise above 85 decibels (dB), such as that produced by conventional vacuum extractors, can lead to hearing damage and eventual hearing loss at certain frequencies.
Accordingly, what is needed is an apparatus for cleaning a surface that is cost effectively designed while being both high powered and durable. In addition, what is needed is a vacuum extractor in which the noise produced by the vacuum motors is muffled, particularly with high frequency components reduced.